


They Fight Crime

by mific



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Police, Portland Oregon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstrom and Valentine, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Fight Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfin/gifts).



> Created for elfin's fandom_stocking. Before making these, I had no idea Backstrom existed as a thing in the world, but now I _seriously_ have to watch it.

 

 [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/736995/736995_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/731179/731179_original.jpg)

 


End file.
